Fluid delivery systems supply fluid through print head nozzles. The nozzles are sometimes primed by a cap that draws fluid through the nozzles. The print head is sealed against the cap during periods of non-use to keep the nozzles from drying out. During such periods, fluid may drool from the nozzles, leading to cross contamination of fluids and subsequent printing quality issues.